The Climb
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: Based off of Miley Cyrus' The Climb... kinda. : John Cena and Mickie James have to fight through the heartache and drama, but will they be together in the end? :


**I can almost see it**

**That dream I'm dreaming**

**But there's a voice inside my head **

**Saying "You'll never reach it"**

**Every step I'm taking**

**Every move I make feels**

**Lost with no direction**

**My faith is shaken**

**But I, I got to keep trying**

Got to keep my head held high

Mickie was walking on the beach, thinking about how things used to be.

Just 6 years ago Ken Doane had proposed to her on this very beach. She was madly in love with him. Of course she said yes to the love of her life.

However, when she made a surprise visit to her fiancée's home, she found him having an affair with a very familiar WWE Diva, none other than the bubbly redhead Maria Kanellis. She of course called off the wedding and through the ring in his face.

She ran over to her best friends house. Which was unfortunately Maria's boyfriend, John Cena.

She had to break the news to him of Maria's unfaithfulness to him and also had to tell him that there would be no wedding on August 17th.

He stuck by her side through it all. When she had to go for the final dress fitting she unfortunately still had to buy it but gave it to her close sister who was getting married 2 months after who was very excited as she was having a hard time coming up with money for her own wedding.

Mickie and John fought through the guest list and told them the circumstances, which was the hardest thing Mickie had ever had to do.

They were always with each other. Nothing more than best friends which she needed more than anything at the moment.

**There's always going to be another mountain**

**I'm always going to want to make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm going to have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

Just about a year later John, Mickie, and many of their friends spent the entire day at the beach until something caught her eye. It was Kenny, with Maria.

"Bless the Broken Road" was playing in the background. Which was going to be the song Mickie and Ken, danced to on their wedding night, it was their song.

She glanced over as she saw Ken drop to one knee and pull a ring out of his pocket. Mickie broke down into tears as Maria cried and nodded her head. He picked her up and spun her around just as he did to her 10 months ago.

John had noticed too. He looked over to the girl he was about to propose to, until Mickie came running into his house and told him the truth.

John walked over to Mickie as she walked along the water by herself. He put one of his arms on her back and the other on her shoulder.

"Mick, there is reason those two ended up together, and there is a reason why we got the better end of it." John told her as he pulled her into a hug.

Mickie was in tears. "Then why am I still crying? Why, did he have to do that?" Mickie asked as she hit John's chest angrily. But John didn't stop her because she needed this.

John couldn't answer the questions, because even he didn't know the answers, it was simply one of the things that people say when someone they love is hurting. He noticed then that the reason this all happened is because he and Mickie were supposed to be together.

The struggles I'm facing

**The chances I'm taking**

**Sometime might knock me down but,**

**No I'm not breaking**

**I may not know it**

**But these are the moments that**

**I'm going to remember most, yeah**

**Just got to keep going **

**And I**

**I got to be strong**

**Just keep pushing on**

Mickie and John went on a little trip to Mickie's hometown of Richmond, Virginia. Her parents had set up a surprise birthday party, as she wouldn't be home in 3 days for her actual birthday.

They walked into the backyard where Mickie was bombarded with Family and friends that she had left behind as she became one of WWE's biggest stars.

She had a great time, even when the rain poured down she laughed. For, the first time in about a year she didn't care. She was not about to let Ken hold her back for the rest of her life. He wasn't worth it.

As the family ran inside Mickie stayed out. John was making his way inside but noticed Mickie wasn't following.

He smiled at the brunette who was spinning around in the rain.

"Mickie! C'mon!" He laughed as he called after her.

She loved his smile, his eyes and everything about him. She had fallen for her best friend and she knew long ago that he had fallen for her as well.

She ran up to him and wrapped her legs around him as she whispered in his ear, "I don't care anymore. I don't care about Maria or Ken or anyone else. All I care about is you." She leaned down and kissed him as passionately as she could.

Everyone in the house had seen the events that occurred in the backyard and they knew that this time was her time.

There's always gonna be another mountain

**I'm always going to want to make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

Mickie and John had been together for about a year and a half. They were going to eat dinner, which was typical for them, considering they went out to dinner every Friday night, except this night was different.

They ate dinner, talked about their day and joked about each other. However, when dessert came she was shocked to see a 4-carat diamond ring set in white gold with smaller diamonds all around the band. She looked at where John was sitting and he wasn't there. She felt her chair spin around and she looked down to see her best friend down on one knee holding her left hand.

Mickie held her right hand to her mouth, as most women do, as they know that the most important question in their life is about to be asked.

"Mickie, I know this has all happened before, but I don't just want to marry you… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." John admitted.

Mickie who was in tears now. She sat on John's bent knee and hugged him. "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

John picked her up and kissed her. As he set her down, he took the ring out of her dessert and slid it on to her finger, only to have her arms wrapped around his neck again, that was until she saw her parents and sister making their way over to the table to congratulate them.

There's always gonna be another mountain

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometime you're gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there **

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

Mickie stood in her bedroom. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror. She looked at herself. She was in a wedding dress, which was fitted and beaded until it hit about her knee and then puffed out at the bottom. She had on a pair of white and silver high heels. Her hair was pulled up with a few flowers in her hair scattered throughout the bun and a long veil sat on the top.

As Mickie rode to the beach, which was the location of the wedding, she couldn't help but think about how in the matter of 45 minutes she would be married to her best friend.

As Mickie made her way down the aisle, with her father, she smiled up at John. They both had tears in their eyes. They had to accomplish so much in 3 short years.

They said their vows and said, "I do." They were declared man and wife and John dipped and kissed his wife, Mickie Laree Cena.

Keep on moving

**Keep climbing**

**Keep the faith, baby**

**It's all about**

**It's all about the climb**

**Keep your faith**

**Keep your faith**

**Whoa, yeah**

Mickie was brought out of the flash back as she felt someone pulling on the hem of her dress. She scooped up the little boy and kissed him.

"Who's mommy's favorite boy?" She asked as she tickled him.

"Me." Her son Kyle said through laughter,

Mickie carried the giggly boy into the house to be greeted by the sounds of John and their twin boys Caiden and Jacob.

Mickie and Kyle joined the other three. John looked over at his two wonderful kids and his gorgeous wife. She was perfect. He set his hand on her pregnant stomach, and whispered to her, "I can't wait for her to join our family. Just this one little princess will make us complete. I hope she will be just like you." He kissed her cheek and the family of five continued to play with the blocks on the floor.

They had it all. They had the dream house on the beach with a white picket fence, a dog, three amazing boys, with a little girl on the way, but most importantly they had each other. They had gotten over the heartbreak because they know, now more than ever that life and love, _It's a climb_.


End file.
